I Love To Hate You
by YogurBerry
Summary: Vanitas? Oh please, he thinks he's the king in all situations just because he beats Sora in ranking of Popular Guys, duh . Ventus? Sweet,caring and charming. He's like sugar while Vanitas's like pepper. While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good, Xion stucked between two handsome guys. Which one will win her heart? -Complete-
1. Dream

**Vanitas? Oh please, he thinks he's the king in all situations just because he beat Sora in ranking of Popular Guys, duh . Ventus? Sweet,caring and charming. He's like sugar while Vanitas's like pepper. While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good, Xion stucked between two handsome guys. Which one will win her heart?**

* * *

It was dark, real dark. She was wandering and had no idea why she was walking in such a dark place. She couldn't see anything except dark aura and whatever it was.

"Kairi? Namine? Where are both of you?" She shouted, hoping her friends would answer immediately but no. "Great, now I'm alone all over." She muttered .

As she walked in to the deeper darkness, a strange looking guy with helmet appeared in front of her, making her gasp. He held out her hands to the young lass, gesturing her to follow him.

Where? She didn't know.

"Follow me."

"Who are you and why am I here? It's like a dream."

"You come here by yourself." His voice was deep and sometimes sent shivers all over her body .She pinched herself a few times but she still awake in this weird- dark land.

"How should I trust you? Let me repeat my question, who are you?"

The guy smirked.

"I am ..."

* * *

KRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG .

7 in the morning. Xion switched off the clock's alarm and yawned. She still felt sleepy eventhough she stood under the hot shower for about 15 minutes. " Thank God it was a dream, I thought I will lost in there for the rest of my life" Monologue with herself while wiping her face with fresh and clean water. As she walking down the stairs, the brunette and the blonde were already sitting on the chair, eating a bowl of cereals.

She lost both of her parents in a car accident when she was still young. Xion couldn't remember their faces, or maybe she never meet them at all. Kairi's parents who befriended Xion's mother were willing to take care of the pitiful child. Now, Xion were living with Kairi and her sister only; their parents left to another country for business purposes. Kairi and Namine were both related to each other as siblings, with Kairi as the elder sister to Namine. Three of them made good friends. What's the most interesting was Kairi and Namine had boyfriends; top 5 popular guys in Destiny School while Xion felt nobody wanted her at all. Never mind, she didn't care about it.

"Morning, Kai, Nam."

"Morning, Xion. Look what I get for us. " Kairi handed a bag of something inside it. Namine took it from Kairi and rummaged the bag to find three pieces of fortune cookies.

"Fortune cookies? Are you kidding me, Kairi?" Namine shot a glance at her sister.

"Whatever, Namine. If you don't want it, just give it back. Now, now. Let's see who's the luckiest person among us." She broke the cookie into two and read the sentence aloud.

_Lucky week with your loved ones._

Kairi squealed in delight while Xion broke the cookie and read the message to herself.

_Your life will change when you have met someone in your dream_.

"Well, Xion, what about you?" Kairi asked. Xion just shook her head and said, "Bad luck,maybe.I don't really believe these kind of things."

* * *

8.00 a.m

A piece of paper is tacked to a notice board, showing a ranking of popular guys in the school.

**TOP 5 POPULAR GUYS IN DESTINY SCHOOL:**

1. SORA MITSUKI

2. ROXAS HAYES

3. RIKU TAKANASHI

4. TERRA MAXWELL

5. VENTUS HAYES

* * *

12.30 a.m

"Did he come yet , Rox?"

"No. I don't see sign of him after all."

Sora let out a sigh of relief as he placed his tray on the table sat by Xion, Kairi, Namine and Roxas. A question popped inside Xion's head. Who did Sora mean by 'he'? Who was he?

"Who is 'he'?" When Kairi asked, there's no option for no answer.

"Annoying long lost brother who just came back from Traverse Town. I was praying that he would not transfer to this school. If he does, I'm a dead meat. Sheeesh, talking about that freak-"

"Who is a freak?"

Sora gasped in horror, the voice shocked him. Slowly he turned back to reveal a muscular guy wearing black attire was staring at him.

"Holy shit, it's Vanitas!"

The new guy got up onto a table.

"Behold, the citizens of Desti.. Desti what? Destination? Ughh- Whatever it is, don't you ever try to mess with me. If not, you will end up like that."

Everyone in the cafeteria set their eyes on Seifer, number 1 gangster in the school walking lifelessly with bruises on his face, cuts on his limbs. Sora smacked his forehead. How he did not want to be honest that Vanitas was his real, troublemaker elder brother.

Vanitas made a backflip and landed on the floor, causing audiences to clap their hands on Vanitas's awesomeness. Xion suddenly infuriated by this havoc, stood and scolded Vanitas.

"I'm annoyed by this guy over here and thanks to him I lost my appetite. If you think you're a prince in here, then I'm a king if you please. Now get out of my sight, Sora's bullshit clone."

Sora's face turned pale. All this while , none of people on the Earth was brave to rebel Vanitas. Vanitas smirked, kneeled in front of Xion and kissed her hand.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle. Did I bother you?"

Xion pulled her hand from Vanitas as if it was disgusted thing.

"Don't touch me. You're a pig."

"I've heard worse than that, miss." An evil smile carved on Vanitas's lips. As he was about to speak further to this attractive girl, an announcement was made.

_Attention to Vanitas Mitsuki, please attend yourself to the Principal's office right now._

Xion left her unfinished food after feeling very annoyed by the presence of Vanitas. Vanitas strutted towards outside the cafeteria, being eyed by the whole students.

_Vanitas, he's going to change the whole things._


	2. The Bet

**Vanitas? Oh please, he thinks he's the king in all situations just because he beat Sora in ranking of Popular Guys, duh. Ventus? Sweet,caring and charming. He's like sugar while Vanitas's like pepper. While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good, Xion stucked between two handsome guys. Which one will win her heart?**

* * *

**1.30 p.m.**

The lass muttered to herself about how annoying the guy with gold eyes acted just now.

"What a horrible man .. Hey wait.." She took a glance at her wristwatch. " .. Oh my paopu fruit I'm late for my class for God's sake!"

Quickly she arranged her non-favourite textbooks in her locker and grabbed her violin bag. On her way to the music studio, she collided with someone until she fell over the boy with blue eyes and spiky hair. Sora? No.

"Owch .. Sorry sorry, I'm late for my class and.. oh it's Roxas." Xion laughed nervously. Never thought that she would run onto Roxas.

"Roxas? I think you're the only one in this school that didn't acquaint me." He smiled widely .

"What are you talking about Rox.." Realising at how she got the wrong person, she tried to cover her embarrassment. "Hi, Ventus."

"Ventus Hayes, Roxas's twin. The third popular guy after Roxas. Ven, if you please. And you are?"

Mentioning Roxas made her feel another pang of embarrassment. "Sasaki Xion. Call me Xion." They shook hands and when their eyes met, suddenly Xion's heart melted like a chocolate fountain. Irresistible.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Xion. I got some work to do so see you later, miss." Xion stared as Ventus walked away from her. Her eyes were glued to Ventus. She couldn't look away even for a second.

"Erk hem, Miss Sasaki, are you sure that your watch is on the right time?"

She turned around and surprised to see her music teacher, Mr Demyx was standing in front of her, holding a sitar that was able to cover her ears when Mr Demyx strummed it. Shit, a detention for sure, she mumbled.

* * *

**10.30 p.m**

A mobile phone was flipped open by the owner as soon as it beeped. A message from her friend made her eyes rolling in annoyance. It sounded desperate.

_'Xion, you free tonight? Urmm , I can bring you to a diner if you wanted to.' -Riku-_

_'No Riku. I had a lot of work need to be settled off. Ask someone else.' -Xion-_

_'Come on, Xion. I know you are still mad at me but I'm asking you as a friend. Pretty please?' -Riku-_

Who didn't get mad when your crush confessed at you and then the next day he got a hot chick clinging to his neck? Honestly, she stopped having a crush on Riku since she knew he was a player. Ugghh, she shrugged.

_'Just no.' -Xion-_

She ignored another beep that came into her cellphone. Now in her mind was playing Roxas's other half. Ventus, Ventus.. the figure of Ventus conquering her mind until it lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**Realm Of Darkness**

"For God's sake, I want to kill myself if I went to this place again." Pinching her cheeks, the same place from her previous dream was where she was standing. She wandered around, looking someone who she could talk to but to no avail.

**SHING !**

A sword formed in her hand. Since when did she summon it? A key-shaped sword. What's this fuss all about?

"That's a keyblade if you ask."

Xion turned around to find that the masked boy was leaning on a large dark rock. She examined the keyblade she was holding and dropped it to the ground.

"I don't need this thing. I want to go home and sleep peacefully."

"Too bad , your fate can't be changed. You have to be grateful it chose you." He summoned and keyblade was already in his hand.

Xion shrugged. She was confused and had no say in this. "Who are you?" She asked in a begging tone. Slowly she walked towards the mysterious boy and tried to remove his helmet with a trembling hand but her hand was caught by his in a second.

"Don't." He hissed .

"Pleasee, who are you?"

"You already know me."

* * *

**8.30 a.m.**

She reminisced her dream last night. The second dream was similar to her first dream and somehow connected. The guy must be someone she knew in reality but she was not fond to find out about him, so far. Let him be. Someday they will meet too.

Xion heard noises and saw students of Destiny School flooded the notice board area. She struggled in crowds to get to the front. Her mouth hung open while Sora groaned in exasperation. A big changes was clearly seen on the ranking.

**TOP 5 POPULAR GUYS IN DESTINY SCHOOL:**

**1. VANITAS MITSUKI **

**2. ROXAS HAYES **

**3. RIKU TAKANASHI**

** 4. TERRA MAXWELL **

**5. VENTUS** **HAYES **

Sora was outlisted in a day after Vanitas moved in. Kairi tried to calm her boyfriend when Seifer shouted so that the whole school could hear.

"Step aside, Your Highness is coming!"

Xion and friends tilted their heads to the back in unison. Vanitas, wearing grey t-shirt this time, strutted and feeling honored as everyone bowed to him. Even Seifer bowed to him. It's gonna be the end of the world, Kairi whispered to Xion.

Vanitas removed his sunglasses and placed in on his spiky ebony hair while keeping a cheese stick in his mouth. "Well well well, if it is not my little cute brother. Aww, don't be sad to give away the title to your big brother, right kiddo?"

"Vanitas," Sora clenched his fist. He had been the Top 1 Popular Guy for almost 5 years without being beaten by anyone. "I swear in front of everyone I'll make you pay!"

"Pay?" Vanitas let out a creepy laugh. It sent shivers to Xion's body. "Tell me how would you payback, gayboy."

Everyone gasped at Vanitas calling Sora '_gayboy_'. This made Sora became more infuriated. Vanitas walked circling Sora.

"I had an idea. Why don't you be a Prom King and make your shortcake a Prom Queen?" He pointed at Kairi. "Then I'll stop bullying you. If not, I'll stop torturing you too-" Then Vanitas placed his finger on Sora's forehead and continued, "Once the hell is freezed."

Kairi was surprised to hear the challenge. She made a gesture so Sora wouldn't accept this crazy challenge. After all, Vanitas was like a perfect man. He never lose to anyone.

"Alright , you have to keep you promise. But question is, who is your partner?"

The girls in the school were ready to be Vanitas's couple in this bet. A few of them tried to make cute faces as cute as possible. Some tried to make seductive poses to attract the ultimate charmer's attention. Vanitas smirked.

"Remember Sora, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. And in this case, I'll make her my queen." A hand pulled Xion closer to his abs. A sudden panic flowed in Xion's veins. "What?!"

The whole school screamed. Especially Vanitas's fangirls.

"WHAT!? SASAKI XION BECAME VANITAS MITSUKI'S PARTNER?! HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

Heya and welcome to _**I Love To Hate You .**_

Seriously I don't expect reviews and favourites in such short period . Thank you very very much for those who support me and I'll put my best effort to update as soon as possible . Stay tune for more !

P/S : I don't own KH .

Regards ,

_YogurBerry_


	3. Ambush

**Vanitas ? Oh please , he thinks he's the king in all situations , duh . **  
**Ventus ? Sweet , caring and charming . He's like sugar while Vanitas's like salt .**

**While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good , Xion stucked between two handsome guys . Which one will win her heart ? AU .**

* * *

"WHAT!? Your partner!?" Even Xion shouted to Vanitas alongside the students of Destiny School. "No no no no, there's no way I'm gonna be your partner, dumbhead." She was not going to the Prom with him. Certainly not with this devil.

"Why of course, mademoiselle. If you don't agree, that's okay. Maybe you have to attend Sora's funeral tonight." Again, the raven-haired male laughed insanely like a mad scientist made up a plan to destroy the whole universe.

"Vani!" Sora shrieked. He imagined Vanitas slowly tormented and killed him at the backyard with a chainsaw or whatever killing tool he would use. Violence,gore and slasher movies such as Saw was Vanitas's favourite genre. All this while, Sora never reported to his mother about being bullied by his 'lovely' brother as stated by his mother.

"No!" Everyone paid attention to Riku who was standing in front of Xion and protecting her. "I won't let this son of female dog go to the Prom with Xion. She's going with me." Thank God, Xion muttered. At least it was okay going with Riku rather than this kind of evil creature.

"It's up to you,mademoiselle. Your decision is Sora's fate."

"Xion,pretty pretty please?" Sora begged at his friend. He didn't wanna die until he married Kairi.

"No,Sora. Who would wanna go with your weird brother?"

"And who would wanna have weird brother like him? If I was given a choice,I would say no! Please,Xion?"

"You will go with me right,Xion?" Riku tried to convince her that he was a way better man than Vanitas. But then, Riku broke her heart with those sluts clung to him.

"Xion! Please!"  
"Xion~~"  
"Mademoiselle.."

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" She hoped she made a correct decision. No one would blame or nag at her for doing this. Still, the crowd locked their eyes on Xion as she made a move towards Vanitas. Victory smile formed on Vanitas's lips.

"I'll go with him."

* * *

**1.45 a.m**

She was sleeping soundly when a figure was stalking at her outside the window. In a blink of an eye, the figure stood next to her. He snapped his fingers and a group of Dusks, white Nobodies appeared, surrounding the lass. All of sudden Xion's eyes opened and before she knew, the man covered her mouth from screaming.

"Hush, don't worry sweetheart. We are going to take you back to where you belong."

Waking up in the middle of the night and getting abducted by a stranger was something horrifying. As she struggled to get out from his grip, her petite body dropped to the floor and the man slammed to the wall of her room. The loud sound would wake Kairi and Namine from their dreams. Xion lifted her head to see a masked guy from her dream held out his hand while his other hand held a keyblade.

"You're the helmet guy!"

"Like there aren't any better names in this world. Save the introduction part for later." The guy lifted Xion bridal style. He faced the figure who opened his hood to give a better view of his face expressions. "Xigbar, would you mind to tell why you come here?"

"Yuck, an old pirate!" Xion disgusted as she described Xigbar. The helmet guy tried to hold his laugh at Xion's naiveness.

Xigbar got up and rubbed his head. "Listen up kid. I'm not a pirate. Better watch your mouth or else.. Wait, where did the kids go?" Realising Xion was not there, he failed at his mission. His anger at the helmet guy rose. Boss gonna kill me, he shrugged.

* * *

**Destiny Island's Beach**

Her feet reached the sand once they arrived. Her blushes were visible that she was embarrassed to show it.

"Hey.. Thanks."

"No problem, miss."

"That thing in your hand.. Keyblade?"

"It's called Void Gear."

"I see.. Look. Are you really into my dreams?"

"Yeah."

"Will my life change from now onwards?"

"If you believed the fortune cookie."

Wait, how did he know? "How do you know about it?"

"Let's cut the chase. I'm here to protect you." He skipped the question purposely. Xion rolled her eyes. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind.

Her foot played with the sand as she said "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can I.. see your face?"

"For?"

"To show you a gratitude.. Maybe?"

Her face was brought near to his face in a quick movement. "You sure? I hope you wouldn't freak out." Xion's body arched backwards. "You really want to see my face?"

Slowly Xion nodded.

"Don't open your eyes until I said so." Her ears caught the sound of him removing his helmet. A moment of silence puzzled Xion.

"Hey, are you there?"

A rough hand covered her eyes before Xion managed to open it, and his lips brushed on her. She did not resist it. It was.. soft,calming and beautiful. She never mind that the guy stole her first kiss because he saved her life.

"Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes to find that the guy had his helmet on. Her feet stomped on the ground. "You're liar!"

"And you're naive." He chuckled.

Xion blushed.

* * *

**Destiny School**  
**3.00 p.m**

She ran onto Ventus again after fetching her violin. He greeted her and questioned her that she might not answer truthfully.

"You look tired and sleepy. Did something happened?"

She laughed nervously. "Uh.. Nothing... Happened.."

"Really?" He smiled. He scratched his head as if he wanted to ask Xion something really important. "I heard you date Vanitas, is that true?"

Electric strucked her heart. She made a decision that she forgot about Ventus.

"No no, I'm not dating him. People were just making it juicy."

His face showed a sign of relief. "Really? Then I have no doubt to ask you for a date."

Red blushes appeared on Xion's cheeks. As she was about to say yes, Vanitas hugged her shoulder and dragged her closer to him.

"Date? Sorry. She's mine,man."

Both of them shot death glares at each other until Ventus left. "Bye lovebirds."

"Ven, wait! I haven't give an answer.." but it was late. Ventus was already gone.

"What? You like Ventus?"

"You got problems with that?I'm not your girlfriend if everybody asks, and I have the rights to choose my own love life. Step aside."

Vanitas clenched his teeth and pushed Xion to the locker. She was between Vanitas's hands. She gulped and remembered how much strong was she compared to Vanitas.

"This is the first time in my life I found a girl who can resist me.." He glared at Xion.

Xion's body trembled. "What... what do you want from me?"

"You are so special.. Do you know that?And that's why.." He played with locks of her hair.

_God, please save me from this devil-looking guy_, she prayed. When Vanitas was about to do something to her,somebody shouted.

"Xion!"

* * *

Heya and welcome to_** I Love To Hate You.**_  
Thank you so much for reviewing and commenting so that I can improve my writing.  
A special thanks to** Raziel104, kingdomkeeper28282 and musicbox's will** for reviewing.  
Stay tune for more ILTHY!

P/S: KH belongs to Square Enix and Disney

Regards,

_YogurBerry_


	4. Good Or Evil?

**Vanitas ? Oh please , he thinks he's the king in all situations , duh . **  
**Ventus ? Sweet , caring and charming . He's like sugar while Vanitas's like salt .**

**While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good , Xion stucked between two handsome guys . Which one will win her heart ? AU .**

* * *

Both of them looked at the guy who shouted for Xion, in unison. She escaped from 'evil' boy's grip and went to Riku immediately.

"Are you okay?Did he done something to you?" This time it's his turn to hug Xion's shoulder. The girl seemed afraid when she was around Vanitas. Xion quickly shook her head in denial. Riku felt he chose the right way to sneak on Vanitas and Xion.

"Fortunately he did not. Thanks for saving me." She whispered to Riku. Eventhough Riku was still guilty for lying to her, this time was an exception.

"Tch." Clicking his tongue, he walked nearer to Riku and the pair got closer to each other as if a tiger wanted to pound on two delicious deers. "You-" Pointing a finger to Riku's nose, he continued "-are number 3 and you want to beat number 1? Are you out of your mind, Riku Takanashi?"

"Quit bullying other, Vanitas!"

Three of them found Sora approaching them with Kairi beside him. Roxas and his girlfriend were following too. His face look somewhat like a mixture of ballsy and fear at the same time.

"What did you do with Xion, dude?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Well, trying to build up a relationship but this brat totally screw it."

"Oh yeah? I witnessed this brat harrassed innocent Xion." Defending himself would win others's supports.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, since when did you dare to halt my action?" he tapped on his lovely younger brother's shoulder and whispered "I'll tell you one thing;get Xion to agree to my date this Sunday or-" Vanitas stopped and thought for awhile before continued "I'll let the cat out of the bag to your lovely shortcake."

Sora's face turned pale, whiter than snow. "NO! I'll do whatever you say!"

Kairi overheard the conversation turned to Sora for confirmation. "Sora, did you hide something from me?"

"Xion, can you please go with Vanitas this Sunday? " Sora made a gesture that he would be killed if Xion didn't accept the invitation. Xion rolled her eyes while Riku kept telling her to say 'no'.

"Mademoiselle, do you want to see Riku's dead body lying beside Sora tomorrow?"

"VANITAS!"  
"VANITAS!"  
"VANITAS!"

Riku, together with Sora and Xion screamed together. Vanitas was no-nonsense person. He nearly killed The Principal in his primary school with a steel ruler. Whatever he said, he might do it.

"This is the last time I deal with you, Sora. I'm going with you, Vanitas."

"Xion..." Riku tried to persuade but Xion just assured him that everything would be okay.

"Okay sweetheart. Don't forget our date on Sunday. I'll pick you up on 10." He winked and before he left, he ran to Kairi and whispered something to her. Sora didn't realise this until Kairi's face turned red like crazy, leading her to scream.

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

* * *

**4.30 p.m**

She had to carry the groceries alone as Kairi and Namine were busy with their girly stuff and whatever their private matters were. Paper bags filled with butters, oats, strawberries, breads and much more things that Kairi ordered filled the gap between her tiny fingers. How am I supposed to bring these items alone, she shrugged. On the way to her home, she heard a honk.

Mazda RX8? Wow, this dude must be some kind of gold digger. The driver lower the car window to reveal his face and eventually Xion squealed in delight.

"Care for a ride?"

"Ven!"

"Hop on, miss!"

Done helping Xion loading the groceries into the car boot, he continued to drive while Xion sitting beside him.

"Where should I drive you to?"

"Hoshino's Residence."

He glanced at Xion. "You live with Kairi and Namine?"

"Yeah."

"Where are your parents?"

"They.. died in car crash."

Wrong question, feeling want to slap himself after this. "My apologies."

"It's okay."

"Xion .. About our date?" he changed the topic to prevent the awkward silence happened between them.

She let out a long breath and frowned. "Sorry.. Let me settle first with Vanitas."

"Never mind. I shall wait for your answer."

Again, long silence. When they arrived, Xion thanked him for helping her in the nick of time. He held her hand before Xion went into the house.

"Becareful with Vanitas."

Weird with the warning, she tries to take it positively. "I know." She giggled.

* * *

**Sunday**  
**10.00 a.m.**

"Someone got a date~" Kairi said with a singsong voice to mock Xion. Namine finished her sketching and shoved it to Xion. "That is love develops between you and Vanitas."

A huge black heart? Sheesh.

"Thanks alot, Nami." She threw the drawing pad back to Namine while the sisters laughing with glee.

"By the way, what's up with secret Vanitas told you about?"

"That secret? Oh.. Sora already apologized at me. He recorded a video of me taking a shower after gym class. Vanitas found that in his phone. That's gross."

"Yucks. Guys are perverted species."

"Better go now. He's waiting you~"

"Can you just keep quiet,Kai?" Xion's cheek tinted with red blushes.

Vanitas was waiting outside, leaning on his black Honda Civic. He was wearing red t-shirt with radioactive symbol together with black denim pants and a pair on sneakers. He put his sunglasses on and kept his hands in the pocket. Namine and Kairi peeked from inside the house.

"Wow, he's so hot and sexy! Xion will melt, right?... Xion? Xion?" She tilted her head only to found Xion was gone.

"Nami, look!" Kairi gestured her to look outside.

Xion walked over to Vanitas and stucked out her tongue to the stunned Kairi and Namine.  
They annoyed with Xion and covered the windows with the curtains.

_A date with Vanitas, gonna be horrible._

* * *

Hey there and welcome to_** I Love To Hate You.**_  
Sorry that this story was going a bit slow  
Anyway I would like to express my highest gratitude to **musicbox's will, Miwasaki Yuki, XxKenseyXx13** and **Raziel104** for reviewing and commenting if any mistake is spotted.  
Stay tune for more ILTHY !

P/S: KH belongs to SE and Disney.

Regards,

_YogurBerry_


	5. The Date and Mistake

**Vanitas ? Oh please , he thinks he's the king in all situations , duh . **  
**Ventus ? Sweet , caring and charming . He's like sugar while Vanitas's like salt .**

**While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good , Xion stucked between two handsome guys . Which one will win her heart ? AU .**

* * *

It was awkward. Totally awkward for her to sit with someone she did not favor in a fast-moving car. The sound of A Little Piece Of Heaven sang by Avenged Sevenfold filled the silence made by them. A creepy song, fitted to Vanitas's style. She held her breath and let it out before asking him a question.

"Where are we going? You are not planning something evil, aren't you?"

"What if I actually kidnap you and bring you to the secret place where your best friends cannot find you?"

Xion shutted her mouth. Was Vanitas serious?

"Just kidding." He chuckled.

She sat, adjusting her seatbelt. Why she felt the same when she was with the weird-looking guy? She meant the helmet guy.

'_Vanitas is the helmet guy who saved me from the old pirate? No way. I can't help but this feelings..._'

"Do you always go outside on night?"

"Yeah."

"What do you do?"

"Find a beautiful maiden and suck her blood until she dies. You might be the next victim, mademoiselle." He placed a quick kiss on Xion's hand.

"Not funny,Vanitas."

He laughed. Didn't he satisfied laughing all the time?

"I'm jamming with my buddies. Speaking of why, do you want a dinner with me next time?"

"No thanks."

* * *

**Destiny Mall**  
**11.00 a.m**

In the midst of crowds flooding the mall during Sunday, Vanitas didn't let Xion's hand off him so they wouldn't be separated.

"Let me get you some perfect dresses for the Prom Night. Or you want to choose it for yourself?"

Choosing dress? This was Xion's least favourite thing to do. The outfits she always put on was Kairi and Namine suggestion. What Kairi said, she followed. What Namine said, she followed.

"It'll be better if you make decisions."

After a long fitting session, Vanitas found Xion blabbering about his choice.

"Vanitas! This dress is way too short!" Blood surged to her cheeks. She tried to extend the sleeveless black dress she was wearing to cover her exposed thighs.

"That suits you." He shifted next to her. "Besides, I like you being sexy." His grin widened.

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing. Change back. I'll pay that for you." He's changing to the normal Vanitas back.

She had no say in this. Vanitas was the one who carried the stuffs he would pay. Dresses, shoes and even makeup which she was afraid to apply on her face. About the time to pay, the extremely seductive cashier flirted with Vanitas. She thought Vanitas would attract to her just by applying thick red lipstick and thick eyelashes.

"Are you free tonight, boy?"

"Yes but I don't really interested with a mother of 10 children." He equipped his sunglasses and walked off with Xion tried to hold her laugh. The cashier couldn't believe what he just say.

_Serves you right._

* * *

**The Shack Kitchen **  
**12.30 p.m**

One of the most expensive restaurants available in Destiny Island.

'Why am I surrounded by rich people..'

Xion kept her eyes on the Paopu Milkshake as she stirred it gently. Vanitas looked at his date and wondered if something bothered her mind.

"Just ask if you want to."

"Do you happen to know something called 'keyblade'?"

"No and what is that?"

"Nothing. Just asking.."

Vanitas seemed like he didn't have any interest in Xion's question. The date went fine without any problems. Maybe it was not so terrible. Before Vanitas let Xion off to her house, he handed her a small box.

"Open it when you are ready."

She just nodded without asking further questions and Vanitas drove off to unknown destination.

* * *

**1.30 a.m**

She woke up to find the helmet guy sitting on the edge of her bed. This guy must learn the rule to respect girl's privacy. She rubbed her eyes and slapped her face a little.

"Is it a dream?"

"No. I'm sitting in front of you in reality."

"What do you want exactly?" She shrugged.

"I want to protect you."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes in annoyance before continuing "You always appear anywhere and anytime. What are you?"

"You guess?"

"Doraemon?" She joked.

"Do I look like a cat and am I short?" Okay, failed joke.

"Spiderman."

"I'm better than Spiderman."

"Angel? Devil? Mutant? Werewolf? ..Argh I surrender!"

"Darkness."

"What..?" She asked again.

**Darkness, Xion.**

* * *

**Tuesday **  
**12.30 p.m **  
**Recess**

They were eating at the usual spot. Roxas ate hungrily while Namine ate with proper manners. Kairi and Sora fed each other, left Xion eating alone.

"How's the progress, Shi?"

Xion looked up to Kairi with a puzzled face. "Progress?"

"The Prom Night.." Sora added and sighing. He knew Vanitas must had treat Xion badly.

"Oh? Hurm.."

"Don't get too worry, Shi. Vanitas likes you." Roxas said.

"Wha-What? Vanitas likes me? Nonsense. I won't fall for this ultimate charmer. Once the Prom ends,I'm finish with him."

"Finish, you say?"

All the food they're holding dropped onto the tray. Vanitas went to the table beside them, sat on it and crossed his legs. He was wearing all black attire.

"Vanitas!" Sora choked.

"I would like to emphasize our agreement, Sora. If mademoiselle becomes my soulmate, then I have nothing to do with you."

"Become your gilrfriend? Oh please!" Xion annoyed by that statement. Like who wanted to be demon's girlfriend?

"Uh-oh. The drama is going to start.." Kairi excited with the scene.

Ventus just walk by when he heard many students shouted for Vanitas's names. He pushed and rushed through them to find Xion confronting Vanitas.

"Xion!"

Xion looked aside. "Ven!"

"Suppose we are rivals, aren't we?"

"You are not qualified to be Xion's boyfriend!" With this, Ventus kneeled, took Xion's hand and kissed it. Ventus's action wow-ed everyone and he received rounds of applause.

The charcoal-haired boy grabbed the blonde's collar and gave him what it felt to be mocked. Ventus got up and spitted.

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Try me."

Vanitas's provoke led them into a big fight. Some parts cheered on Ventus's side but most of them shouted for the King Of Destiny School.

"Vanitas!"  
"Ventus!"  
"V VS V!"

Punches and kicks were given but it were still not enough to defeat Vanitas nor Ventus. Both of them were strong. Ventus's breathe become improper, making Vanitas grinned.

"What? Are you tired already?"

"Shut up!" Ventus screamed in wrath. As he was about to land a punch on Vanitas,

"GUYS! STOP IT!"

Dush.

The one who stepped in front of Vanitas fell to the ground.

Ventus couldn't believe his eyes. The innocent girl..

"Xi..Xion?"

* * *

Hey and welcome to** I Love To Hate You** for the fifth time :)  
It seemed like VanShiVen triangle going complicated xD  
and and and I'm going to make another story called **'The Bodyguards'** featuring Xion,Vanitas and the whole Organization XIII :3 What do you think?  
Also, I would like to express my gratitude to Raziel104 and Miwasaki Yuki for reviewing :)  
Don't forget to leave review so I can improve my story :)

Stay tune for more ILTHY ~

Regards,  
_YogurBerry_


	6. Hate

**Vanitas ? Oh please , he thinks he's the king in all situations , duh . **  
**Ventus ? Sweet , caring and charming . He's like sugar while Vanitas's like salt .**

**While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good , Xion stucked between two handsome guys . Which one will win her heart ? AU .**

* * *

"Ughh.. Where am I?"

"Xion, thank goodness!"

She saw white wall and Kairi beside her. She felt like having temporary amnesia and was very clueless about what happened to her just now.

"You got into Ventus and Vanitas's fight.. Make it short, you got punched by Ventus and right after that you passed out."

"By Ventus? Seriously?"

"Oh, am I sitting on throne of lies right now? Vanitas carried you here."

"VANITAS CARRIED ME HERE? SERIOUSLY!?" That statement shocked Xion more. Getting carried by the devil was far worst receiving a fist from the sweet guy.

"Why of course. You don't trust me?"

Xion shook her head in disbelief. Why did Vanitas carry her? Why not Ventus? Many questions played in her mind. Kairi watched as her friend wandered in land of imagination until she startled her.

"Oy, you seem fine to me right now. You wanna go back?"

"Go back? I can't miss my art class."

"Are you sure you want to attend the class with a 'cute' face like that?" The redhead handed her a mirror attached to a compact powder. Below her right eye, dark bruise developed and it would make the whole class questioned her.

"I surrender." She never missed the art classes before but that day was an exception. Besides she felt hurt with the swollen cheek. Ventus sure was a good fighter. Lucky enough she didn't die on the scene.

* * *

**The next day.**  
**10.30 a.m**

She sighed in relief as she received medical certificate from the doctor for two days. At least she got plenty of rest before continuing her studies. She looked into the mirror and applied some cream on the pain she endured.

**TING TONG.**

"Wait up!" Xion yelled as she ran downstairs. She wore a sweater before opened the door. It was Ventus. In her heart, she jumped in enjoy as the man who stole her heart paid a visit. Not enough, he brought along a bouquet of white roses and a cute teddy bear.

"Umm.. " He scratched his head, arranging his words to make a perfect apology. "Forgive me about the other day.."

"Ven."

"Yes, miss?"

"Your apology is accepted." Before Ventus could complete his sentences, Xion dragged his hand in. "Come on in, I'll treat you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks Xion." He happily accepted and smiled. Ventus was glad that Xion did not mad with him at all. As he waited Xion to prepare drinks, he saw Xion's cell phone rang and rang.

_Vanitas_, he mumbled.

Quickly he pressed the red button and smiled deviously. He cleared the call logs and pretended to do nothing when Xion brought a tray to the table in front of him.

"Sorry for troubling you."

"Not at all."

As the two conversed with one another without giving concern to the surrounding, the ring of telephone annoyed Xion. She wanted to throw it away, far far away. Namine was the one who installed the home telephone. The bills were so expensive because she could talk to Roxas for more than 6 hours straight. Crazy.

After a few missed call, Ventus said it would not hurt to give it a chance. She lazily walked to the telephone and it stopped ringing when Xion reached the handle.

"This person is totally fooling me."

"Oh, just ignore it."

They laughed and stopped when they heard somebody clapped his hands much to his amusement.

"My, my, I don't expect to see you here with my girlfriend."

"Vanitas! " She gasped and shrieked. "How did you get into my house?!"

"You're the one who left the door unlocked. What if a robber or worse- rapist?"

"I got Ven to protect me, I don't need you."

"Ven?" He laughed insanely and went nearer to the blonde. "You think this guy is capable in saving you from danger?"

"What the hell, Vanitas!" This time Ventus screamed in wrath.

"VANITAS! Out from my house at once!" She pointed towards the door, chasing the black spiky haired male out from her residence. She assumed he had no respect for her privacy at all.

"Ventus just punched you yesterday and you easily forgive him? I sent you to the sickbay and now you're offending me?"

"I don't care. I'm off with the Prom and your weakling cousin. Get out!"

"You" Vanitas pointed his finger to Ventus. "-will pay for these shits." He grabbed the collar of Ventus's shirt and when he was about to teach him a lesson, Xion's voice halted his action.

"GET OUT!"

He caught a glance of Xion's face before slamming Ventus back to the couch and left them without a single word.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about Vanitas."

"No no no," he gestured Xion to sit beside him. "Its okay."

* * *

**Three days later.**  
**11.00 a.m**

She was fully healed and was able to return to Destiny School. As she placed her Chemistry textbook in her locker and closed the locker, Xion saw Roxas supported his twin to walk in careful manner. It was Ventus's turn to have bruises under his eyes just like her a few days ago. His limbs were wrapped in bandages and cuts were anywhere on his pale skin. He saw Xion and quickly give her a sign 'Don't worry about me, okay?' and smiled innocently.

_Vanitas._

Her feelings burned with anger and she turned to Sora, who just passed by with Kairi. Xion tapped on his shoulder and this frightened Sora.

"Where's your lovely cousin, Sora?"

Sora suddenly appalled by the question, answered immediately, hesitantly, "Lighting ciggarete in the basketball court, maybe? I don't know."

Xion thanked him and raised her thumb as a sign of appreciation. She ran to the destination she might involved in the business with the so-called demon.

"Xion, wait!" Ventus called but it was too late.

* * *

**Basketball Court**

Sweats drenched his sleeveless jersey which had been printed with '666 VANITAS'. He wiped his forehead with back of his hand and continued shooting the basketball into the net. How many scores he obtained, he didn't know. A figure stepped into the court, causing him to stop and looked at the girl.

"Hey beautiful. Are you here to watch me? I'm so honored."

Without further hesitation, she slapped the male out of his beyond. Sora and the gang who just arrived gaped at her sudden movement. Xion's eyes became teary and she shouted in disappointment.

"I hate you!"

* * *

Hi and welcome to** I Love To Hate You** for the sixth time xD  
I'm going through difficulties as I wrote this chapter with a lousy friend beside me xD  
I would like to thank you very much for reviewing to **MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharm s, CirciFox81314, Raziel104** and **musicbox's will**. :)  
Keep commenting and don't forget to leave reviews if you find any mistakes or have any suggestions :D (I will be very happy if you do)  
Stay tune for more** ILTHY** ~ :D and don't forget to read** The Bodyguards** and leave reviews :D

Regards,  
_YogurBerry_


	7. Feelings

**Vanitas? Oh please, he thinks he's the king in all situations just because he beat Sora in ranking of Popular Guys, duh . Ventus? Sweet,caring and charming. He's like sugar while Vanitas's like pepper. While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good, Xion stucked between two handsome guys. Which one will win her heart?**

* * *

He rubbed his cheek, feeling hot after receiving a mosquito-bite slam. It was nothing.

"Can you repeat it again?"

"I really hate you.." She looked down and her face moist with tears. How dare Vanitas touched her crush in such ways. Guilty surrounded her as she was the cause of Ventus's ailment. Cuts and bruises clouded Xion's mind. Absence of any expressions on his face after getting a 'nice' greet from Xion, Vanitas asked her in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that all you want to said?"

Xion saw this as a chance to release her tension and wrath at Vanitas, seeming that the guy would not mind she said a foul word. She let a small punch on his muscular chest, still sobbing. "I hope you die!"

Sora, still awe from the scene he watched just now tried to calm the pressure between them. Both of them look very tensed and they replied death glares to each other. Inside, the charcoal-haired male felt very angry at his major crush because she was the first person to touch him in this world, in his whole life.

"Whoa, whoa, easy guys. Cool down will ya?" Sora made his goofy face to ease the situation but it ended up Vanitas being angrier than before.

"Shut up Sora! Mind your own business and stop acting like a freaking 5 years old kid!" He scowled at his younger brother. Sora, electrified by the sudden behaviour took a step back.

Considering she just gave him a slap, he grabbed Xion's collar and forced her to the wall, not too harsh. He tried to control fledgling motions burning inside him. He brought his face close to Xion's. His breathe made her shivered throughout the whole body. Her eyes filled with mixed emotions; angry and fear at the same time. Vanitas lifted his palm and was ready to hit her at any moments. His hand flew towards Xion, making Kairi screamed for her friend's sake.

"Xion!" Covering her eyes with the hand would not block Vanitas from hurting Xion. Sora did not let her do anything because Vanitas in this state was not to be disturbed or else _'you're going to pay'._

But something unexpected happened that moment.

His hand stopped at the wall exactly beside Xion's face, and his lips caught hers.

_He kissed her sweetly._

Sora and Kairi stared at each other as if miracle happened. Miracle was fucking happened right in front of their sight. They were fighting and they were kissing? How mad was that?

She felt Vanitas hands pinned her wrists to the wall behind her, locking her so that she could not escape from his. Smart ass guy. She tried to resist and slowly she pushed Vanitas backwards. She wiped her mouth, realising the one she hated so much just stole her kisses. Damn him!

"Why did you kiss me!?" She shouted at him, infuriated. She was rather being smacked by Vanitas than being kissed by him. He grinned at her with his mesmerizing golden eyes. She found her eyes hard to turn away from the shining golden orbs.

_Damn him. Damn his eyes. Damn his lips. Damn him for kissing me!_

"Because you are undeniably kissable. You want to know the truth? Ask Sora." He glanced at the back of his shoulder. Sora looked somehow guilty. Guilty with his brother? No. More like he was keeping some secrets Xion should know.

"Sora, what are you hiding from me?" She clenched her fist at the male brunette while he scratched at his head although it was not itchy. He trudged to them and pushed them apart as far as possible. Vanitas seemed didn't bother by his action. Usually he would easily get annoyed with Sora. Maybe it would help Xion from hitting Vanitas again or Vanitas's attempt to lay his finger on Xion.

"Shi, I hope you won't get mad with me." He held his breathe and finally found the correct time to confess. "The deal between Vanitas and me.. About the Prom.. Is fake. In order to get you agree to be his partner, he used me because you have that.. Empathy inside you." Sora frowned after a quick and simple explain.

Her face turned red in seconds before turning to Kairi. "You know too?"

"I didn't! I swore I didn't know anything!" The redhead lifted her both hands up like surrender. Scared if Xion accused her something she didn't do.

"You.. You... You liar! If it is not because of you, I'm happily dating with Ventus RIGHT NOW!" Her finger pointed to Vanitas trembled, as if it was rebelling its master.

"Quit saying Ventus!" Sora shouted at Xion. What? He backed up his bad ass brother?

"It's always Ventus.. Ventus this, Ventus that." Vanitas slowly muttered under his breath. How he wanted to punch the blonde in reality but instead crushing him in his imagination. Why must Ventus? Why not him? Did she know who Ventus really was? As he looked to the ground, something was not right with his eyes. Instead of shining, they were glistening with..

_Tears._ Was that true? No, Vanitas was not a weak person. But what she was just witnessed..

All of them stood in silence.

In abrupt, she felt wrong for scolding Vanitas and such. She even prayed for him to die faster than his fate. "Vanitas.. I'm..."

"I need my ciggaretes. I'm done with you." With this, he walked out from the basketball court and said in a loud voice. "We have no chemistry."

As he left, he encountered Ventus who was searching for Xion. He did mock him with purpose. "Feeling any better? Or you want me to add some more?"

"Damn you!"

Vanitas showed him a sly grin before he faded into the crowds. The blonde hurried to Xion and noticed something in her facial expressions.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Ventus's questions left unanswered. "Xion? Are you there?" He shook her shoulders lightly but Xion was still stiff. "Hello?"

Tears fell down like acid rain. It hurt and she didn't know why. To be abandoned by Vanitas eventhough he annoyed her in various ways, yet making her yearned for him.

_Heartbroken_, she felt.

* * *

**That night.**  
**9.30 p.m.**

Sat in the room, isolating herself from her buddies at downstairs who were happily enjoying a meal. She hugged her knees and stared at her phone. Usually at this time Vanitas would send her a short message. This happened frequently after their date until she was involved in the fight between her love interest, no, interests.

'Should I call him and say sorry? ... No Xion, he lied to you! Why should you say sorry? He is the one to be blame.'

How defiant she was. Burying her face in the knees, she heard _'Simple and Clean'_ ringtone played.

Vanitas!

No.

_Ventus._

She doubted to answer or not.

Wait, why did she care for Vanitas much? She should be happy because she would foster a good relationship with Ventus. She was the one who said that, so why care about Vanitas? But it felt so different. Vanitas and Ventus.

She screamed in her heart.

"Hello?"

"Is.. Xion there?"

"Xion speaking."

"Hey, I know.. this might escalated quickly but.. Can you go out with me?"

She thought about it for a second.

"Why not?"

In the house of Hayes Residence, Roxas saw his twin jumped in delight. Did he just win a lottery or what?

"Really? Thanks Xion. I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How about your hand? Can you drive?"

"It's nothing at all. Don't worry about it."

"Urm.. Okay." She sighed.

"Night sweetie."

"Night, Ven."

She walked to the table to write her journal. Basically, a diary but she didn't want it to be so girlish, so she turned it into a journal. Not as girly as Namine and Kairi. She opened a drawer to reveal a small box Vanitas gave her.

_'Open it when you are ready.'_

Gulping, she carefully opened the box and...

_Nothing._

A small box with nothing inside.

Xion bit her lips and threw the box across the room. Damn Vanitas the cheater. She was expecting a ring or such to cool her down. Vanitas was always Vanitas.

She sat at the edge of the bed, cancelled to write a journal. A silent weep made the room went dull along the night.

* * *

**The next morning.  
9.45 a.m**

Ventus opened the car door to let Xion get inside his sport vehicle. Beautiful as always, but she seemed uncoloured. Kairi and Namine watched from afar, inside the house, also felt a bit uneasy. She waved them goodbye and the car moved. She glanced at Ventus and terrified that all the bruises and cuts were gone. It was like something never happened to Ventus. Curiosity killed her.

No conversation going on.

"Is something disturbing you?"

"Urm.. No."

"It's alright if you don't want to talk." A sad tone concealed in his sentence.

"Sorry, Ven." Quickly she apologized and wanted to slap herself for reacting like that.

"Look, about Vanitas.." He looked at Xion before she screamed her life out of it.

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes. She could not move, as if paralyzed by something else. From a distance, Ventus's Mazda RX8 crumpled with another car. This horrified her. Trying to stand up but couldn't, she called out for his name.

"Ven! Where are you? Ven!" She shrieked in pain as she used her hands to help her kneel.

Hands carried her bridal style. It's not Ventus. Her heart was beating faster to see a red-haired man dressed like Xigbar, who attacked her recently, smiled at her and summoned a dark portal.

"No worry, sweetheart. We're going to take where you belong."

Her eyes widened in horrifying way. Ventus was not there to help or to rescue her.

"Vanitas! Help me!"

Too late. As the man disappeared into the portal with Xion, another boy dressed like him but hooded, chuckled and followed.

_Who was he?_

* * *

It's me again and welcome to** ILTHY** Part 7 :D I just wanted to say I am so so sorry because I had examinations these days and was really stressed don't worry I won't leave ILTHY cliffhanged as well as The Bodyguards.

Since some of you didn't know much about **The Bodyguards**, I'll give you a summary. Xion is a spoiled child of rich family and is guarded by The Bodyguards XIII. One day, her father brings in another bodyguard, the fourteenth one and I think all of you can guess who it is! :D

I would like to thank **CirciFox81314**, **MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharms**, **Raziel104** and** kingdomkeeper28282** for reviewing :D I love all of you *wink2*

Since the readers are giving positive feedbacks, I'll never ever abandoned this story, trust me :3  
Lastly, stay tune for more ILTHY and don't forget to leave reviews and comments for any mistakes or suggestions!

Until next chapter :D

Regards,  
_YogurBerry_


	8. Golden

**Vanitas ? Oh please , he thinks he's the king in all situations , duh . **  
**Ventus ? Sweet , caring and charming . He's like sugar while Vanitas's like salt .**

**While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good , Xion stucked between two handsome guys . Which one will win her heart ? AU .**

* * *

"Shut up, Sora."

He chose to ignore the thousand knocks on his door. He chose not to talk to anyone that day, especially Sora. The innocent Sora kept urging him to get the hell out of his room and had a weird conversation with him. Sora and him chatting, just.. totally awkward. Their parents knew that too. Vanitas would never speak to Sora unless he instructed the brunette to do something or worse, to torment him. He wanted to take Sora's hand and break it into two or chop his hand to feed the dog. Fullstop. No word, just actions and Sora' scream of pain. He liked it that way. His imaginary tortures on Sora stopped when Sora's voice pierced into his ears.

"Vanitas! Come out Vani! I really have something really important to talk to you!"

"What is it, brat? I can hear you from inside." he mumbled annoyingly. Couldn't Sora just tell him straight to the point?

"It's about Xion. Open the door!"

Xion? What happened to the girl? Suddenly he remembered.. Oh no... Xion. And The Organization. He tried to keep calm and the door creaked open to reveal Sora with worriness in his cerulean blue eyes. Sometimes he even wondered, was he related to Sora considering that Sora and him were very contrast to each other.

"Listen up kiddo. I don't have any time to play with you. Better get lost before I change my mind." his voice was strict, he stared at Sora until the brunette arched his back.

"Whoa whoa easy. Slowly. Okay, Xion has disappeared."

Disappeared?! His heart skipped a beat. That was the last thing he wanted to hear at this moment. Wait, the other day he quarreled with her, so why bother? But still, Xion was the most important missing piece of the void in his heart. He kept steady in front of Sora to maintain his egoistic way, bad ass Vanitas as he used to be.

"Who is the last person seen with Xion?"

"Ventus."

_Ventus_ again.

He rolled his eyes round and round, making Sora felt like as if he was looking at pinball, or space pinball in the common personal computer. He let a small giggle.

"What are you laughing at?"

The sharp stare gulped him. Quickly he shook his head in disapproving way. Vanitas leaned on his door with a tag 'No Sora Allowed' and kept his eyes on his long and slender fingers he had.

"Ventus? Hmph." feeling annoyed, he added more. "They must have been to any hotel I assume. Maybe at here or Twilight Town or Radiant Garden or.."

"Stop! Xion is not a slut or free bitch as you think. Even Ventus is gone. Roxas is far too concern for his twin." Sora rose to defend his friends eventhough he didn't know much about Ventus. Interesting enough Vanitas and Ventus names were quite close and yet, they were rivals in love triangle. He grabbed Sora's closer to him and pulled his face closer. His face showed 'Do you have any guts to fight me?', while Sora's stomach churned with fear.

"Look, I don't have anytime with these bullshits. Their honeymoon or whatsoever is not my business. Get out of my face right now before I'll burn you and your shortcake to ashes!" he released his grip on Sora until Sora's back hit onto the wall across Vanitas's room. He slammed the door and stomped his feet until his mom could feel the vibrates on the downstairs. Sora sighed and turned around to walk downstairs when he encountered his father, Mr Mitsuki.

"What's with Vanitas? I never heard he yelled at you like that before." Before Mr Mitsuki could continue, Sora crossed him. "Dad, he's not yelling. He just... had another personal problems again. I don't really know, maybe you should talk with him. I'm not capable with that."

In the early stage Sora surrendered in persuading Vanitas, because that was the most impossible thing in his life. Mr Mitsuki stood silent and thought for awhile after Sora said personal problems. Vanitas never screamed in wrath at Sora in their house, usually he bullied Sora outdoors to keep his 'brother's love' to Sora seen by his parents although their dad knew about the tortures and torments. Vanitas didn't get angry easily, he was just easily annoyed, that's all. Upon reminiscing a tragedy, Mr Mitsuki's face suddenly turned from normal to worry state.

"Where did he go?" He shook Sora's shoulders violently while Sora tried to keep his dad calm and easy. "Whoa whoa easy dad, he is in his.."

The door opened to reveal no one was inside.

"No.. Vanitas!"

Clothes and boy magazines scattered, flooding the floor until Sora and his dad were going through difficulties to walk thoughout the room. "Dad, what's happening?" Sora asked but the question was ignored by his father as he was busy searching Vanitas. Under the blanket, under the bed, in the closet, below piles of magazines, hills of clothes or anywhere a normal human could hide but to no avail, Vanitas was not there. "He's.. He's transforming again." Slowly Sora's dad muttered, leading his brunette son to confusion.

"Transforming? He's transforming into what?" The dumbheaded Sora used his imagination to think that Vanitas transformed into something else. Vampire like the one in Twilight? Nah, Vanitas was far worse than vampire. Werewolves? Seriously he turned into an animal? Nah. He shook his head. Transformer? He's not a robot either. He kept blowing his mind until Mr Mitsuki's fist landed on him. Owch. Vanitas had inherited that skill from his father. No wonder why his big brother always played with his head while sticking something into nose while he was sleeping peacefully.

"Owwwch, what's that for?"

"Have you forgotten what happened 12 years back when he was 5?"

Sora shook his head in denial. "I was 3 at that time, dad. How am I supposed to remember?"

Again the mighty fist landed on his head, making Sora's eyes turned X and X eventhough Sora was actually right. "He's turning into darkness again. This thing will be worse if he couldn't control it. The power will take over his soul and body if he wishes to lend his soul in order to get the super ability."

"What? Dad, you're talking too fast."

"Let me tell you a secret.. about his shiny golden eyes that were not meant to be his."

* * *

_12 years ago._

A scene showing Mr Mitsuki cradled his first son, running in the rain from something that they feared the most at that time. How he hoped his wife and Sora in her arms were safe, protecting themselves in the house.

Heartless. Creatures that invaded another country and now they were terrorizing the village they resided. They heard lots and lots of people had lost their hearts to darkness. Especially those who had no will to continue their lives, in other word, expose their heart to darkness as the contents of the heart were empty. It happened when Mr Mitsuki and Vanitas were getting two large buckets of water from the water fountain far far away from their house.

Yes, they lived amidst hardship once ago. And they would never forget about that.

As he and Vanitas walked to return to their home in the evening, suddenly a Heartless jumped out from the tree and attacked Mr Mitsuki. He fought with it and managed to kick the creature away from his body. Then, he realised his son was screaming for help. Four creatures already jumped onto the unguarded child and tried to steal his heart. Mr Mitsuki pushed the creatures away from his beloved child and witnessed Vanitas's heart was missing a tiny part. The heart slowly made its way into Vanitas's internal body system again.

Vanitas was slipping into unconsciousness as he breathed heavily. When the heart was extracted by the Heartless, the victim's physical appearances will be vanished. Where the soul went, they didn't know. But Vanitas was different, his heart void and his eye's colours were beginning to fade.

"Vanitas? Vanitas? Answer me!" Vanitas didn't respond to his call. He breathed in deeply and let out. "Dad.."

And yet, Mr Mitsuki saw the horrifying event happened to Vanitas.

His icy blue eyes slowly replaced by a colour of Heartless' eyes.

A colour of the gruesome creature's eyes, which was solid..

_Gold._

"No.. NO! Vanitas! Wake up! Don't you ever dare to leave me!" Mr Mitsuki shook Vanitas's body violently but fail to wake him up. He had no other choice. He had to bring Vanitas back to home to find a cure, even it was impossible. He carried Vanitas in his arms and left the buckets stranded near to the water fountain. At this rate, Vanitas might disappeared from this world and at all cost, he didn't want this to happen. A feeling of regret clouded him. He should not have bring Vanitas along with him. He ran as fast he could.

Along the way to their house, he could hear people screaming as the Heartless tore their hearts out of the body. Just a few metres from his house until they had finally reached, the Heartless were forming a huge Heartless, blocking their way. The creepy voice boomed. Clearly enough they wanted the poor boy.

_**THE CHILD IS OURS!**_

"No!" Mr Mitsuki bravely fought back. The creature roared and was about to grab Mr Mitsuki and Vanitas while the father held his son tightly, guarding him from any danger. After awhile, he didn't feel any large hand took him and the boy held onto him was gone. Instead, he lifted his head to see Vanitas holding a sword with the end shaped like a key and a blue eye lied on the sword. Thousand of Heartless sank onto the ground as he sliced them through the chest. He landed in front of his father and mumbled.

_Void Gear._

The name of the sword he held. The name of the so-called 'keyblade'.

Mr Mitsuki stared in awe until the sword automatically dropped from Vanitas's hand and his son fell onto the ground, not conscious. He quickly brought Vanitas back into his house as they were now safe and sound. His mother almost screamed in agony after seeing Vanitas lying in unconscious and asked her husband what had happened during their way back to the house. One thing for sure:

_Darkness had filled the empty part in the boy's heart._

Sora and his mom become worried after Vanitas fell into comatose state for about a week, and had taken a good care of him. One day, he woke up, surprising Mr Mitsuki and his wife as soon they arrived home from work. They were very grateful and hugged Vanitas tightly as he asked, "What happened to me?"

"They have gone. You saved us." Quietly Mr Mitsuki answered, leaving the temporary amnesiac Vanitas puzzled.

"What are they?" Suddenly he glanced at the window and saw his new trait. "Dad, am I born with these golden eyes? Is it special?" Really. The innocent boy kept questioning about his eyes as if he was never seen his blue eyes before. Surely Vanitas had lost his memories during the accident.

"Yeah. It's what makes you so special."

So special because of..

_Darkness._

* * *

On the roof of his terrace house, Vanitas eavesdropped the conversations between his father and Sora. His outfit was already changed. From a black tee to a black skinsuit with red lines that looked like nervous system and blood circulation system that was flowing in his body. He remembered the tragic story his dad told when he asked him about his golden eyes at the age of 14.

Shortly after the invasion of Heartless, they moved to a well built city and his dad was offered a good salary. Since then, nobody ever remembered about the Heartless, the past of his golden eyes..

And the dark power he possessed.

He lifted his head to look at the sky, trying to accept his fate. Fate that can't be changed until his death. No. This was not the right time to talk about his past. Number one now was Xion Sasaki, the girl who filled his heart.

"Dad.. Sorry I have to choose darkness. She's too important.. Wait for me, Xion." He sighed and slowly put on his helmet.

He might appeared as no helmet guy to Xion, but actually he was. He pretended not to.

The body was that fully covered in the weird suit walked towards a portal, that was created with his hands. The darkness portal.

What lied beyond him was danger.

* * *

**The Castle That Never Was.**

_Xehanort._

The Superior of the Castle That Never Was. Even though he's old and looked like someone who was suitable to be placed in a coffin, rested his face on his hand while staring at the girl carried by the red-headed man on his shoulder. He placed tha girl on the center of the room, a platform and surrounded by thrones with different heights. Xehanort's throne was the highest.

"She has arrived. The golden rule of Kingdom Hearts. The purest light out in billions of people around the universe." His laugh echoed at the white-painted room.

"Take her to the cell. Bring her to me when it is the time. Congratulations, number VIII and number XIII." Xehanort turned around and grinned widely. He sensed the appearance of someone he longed to meet.

The number VIII, known as Axel escorted number XIII to the cell, where he put Xion and chained her to the wall so she couldn't escape. Number XIII still had not remove his hood, making Axel curious with his best friend.

"Oy, Roxas. I thought you were serious about leaving the Organization. Come now, open that hood. You never put it on before this."

As he removed his hood, Axel's body froze. That was not Roxas. Certainly not Roxas although Roxas used to wear the black coat a long long time ago. The boy in the black organization coat was identical to Roxas, yet, it was not him.

* * *

**Outside of the Castle That Never Was.**

Vanitas clenched his fist as he walked closer to the front door. He gritted his teeth and held Void Gear tightly.

"I swore I'll kill you, Ventus."

* * *

Hi YogurBerry is back and welcome the 8th chapter of** I Love To Hate You!** :D

Sorry for not updating about a long long time. I had been very busy this week with examinations and assignments. Am truly sorry for those who can't wait for this chapter

Anyway, I would like to give my gratitude to **CirciFox81314**, **MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharms**, **Raziel104 and Miwasaki Yuki **for keep reviewing my latest chapters ~ love all of you very much xD

Forgive me that it had to be a little action this time and I don't know why the idea about Vanitas's past suddenly popped out :) What do you think?  
I'll promise to update as soon as I can and don't forget to leave reviews or comments :D

Stay tune for more ILTHY :D !

Regards,  
_YogurBerry_


	9. Truth

**Vanitas? Oh please, he thinks he's the king in all situations just because he beat Sora in ranking of Popular Guys, duh. Ventus? Sweet,caring and charming. He's like sugar while Vanitas's like pepper. While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good, Xion stucked between two handsome guys. Which one will win her heart?**

* * *

**Arts Studio**  
**Destiny School**  
**2.00 p.m**

Sora couldn't focus in his Arts class for an unknown reasons. He lifted several pencils and put it back to its place. He stared at the blank canvas while thinking about his brother's fate. Was the story that which his father told true? Or false? He knew father wouldn't make up stories. Furthermore Vanitas was his son of the day, week, month or forever. Whatever.

Vanitas and darkness. The story didn't make sense but somehow it was true. Where did he go? Did he go to find Xion? And the weird part was no one in the school nor class asked about Xion and Ventus's disappearances. Not to forget Vanitas. It had been three days since those person went missing.

He looked at the fake sword his teacher just put at the display table, at the center of the room. What a bored lesson, he thought.

"Mitsuki."

For the first call, he did not respond and what's worse, he chew the end of the pencil in between his lips.

"Mitsuki."

Sora still did not reply to the call and instead he started sketching something he had no idea what the hell was it. His cobalt blue eyes slowly turned into gold, resembling a sinister being possessed him. He kept on sketching, erasing and drawing the real picture. His hands suddenly became flexible and he drew smoothly, drawing almost students in the classroom to stand behind the once first-ranked Popular Guys in the school.

"Sora Mitsuki!" This time his teacher startled him and immediately he stopped and turned around.

The brunette realised his teacher was staring deeply into his drawing and his eyes turned back to blue in an instant. Yeah, he was caught not paying attention. 'Damn it.' he muttered.

"Mitsuki, I thought I placed a common sword in the center like one in those games you have played but yours is very creative. Good job!" He patted Sora's back and gave him his thumbs up. The youngest member in Mitsuki family jawdropped and at that moment, he covered his opened mouth. He was not copying the false sword displayed in everyone's sight.

He was drawing a _keyblade_. Without his concsious.

The pencil that held dropped to the floor and along with the pencil, Sora fell onto the ground, sending screams and gasp throughout the arts studio.

* * *

"Sora, can you hear me?"

The boy looked around in the darkness, locating where the voice came from. He recognized this voice. It was the voice of...

"Vani! Is that you?"

"Quit calling me Vani, you insolent fool. I'm King Of The Pure Darkness, Vanitas. Listen carefully. I'm trying to communicate with you in my mind. You are indeed inside my mind. And it doesn't last long." He growled loudly.

"Where are you? Dad and mom worried so much about you. Come back to us."

"I know about that." he sighed. No sounds or words came from both of them for awhile until Vanitas continued. "Look, I don't have much time. I need your help. I need you to save Xion."

"Me? Alone?"

"Yeah."

Need his help? Sora couldn't help but his grin widened to his ears. This was a miracle for Vanitas asking him for a help. It was like blessing of heavens. At least he knew he was someone worthful to Vanitas.

"Stupid, I know what you're thinking. Stop being proud and just make way to the portal that I'll open for you."

Feeling embarrassed, Sora cursed himself and he led himself to the portal of darkness that Vanitas had mentioned. The destination was remained unknown. He hesitated and stopped a few steps away from the portal. He knew that fear of darkness was his greatest weakness. But this time, he would prove to Vanitas that he was not a mere coward. He grasped his fist and made his way to the portal.

"And one thing, do not trust someone you know at there. Especially your friend. You only trust me and Xion. Enough said. Now go!"

* * *

**The Cell**  
**Castle That Never Was**

She looked from left to right and vice versa. Then, she looked up and down vice versa. She wasn't familiar with this place. Xion knew one thing; she was held as a hostage. Who else wanted to chained her to the wall so she couldn't move even a bit?

"Hello? Anybody?"

Footsteps echoed at the cell. She dragged herself bakwards to the wall of the cell when a member of the Organization XIII walked towards Xion. The man held her chin and she could see his face underneath his hood. She shuddered at the thought that the culprit involved in kidnapping her was...

Ventus.

She remembered a few days ago she went out with him and an accident happened quickly. Ventus was nowhere to be found at that time.

"Ven.. Why.. ?"

She choked to tears while Ventus clicked his tongue and grabbed her face rougher, making Xion quivered in pain. No wonder the fist she received from the Ventus another day could make her passed out for a half day and the bruises to recover in a week.

"Don't say a word."

She shook her head in denial and shouted in wrath at the blonde. "Just tell me why! I thought you will protect me!"

"Ven!"

"Ven!"

"Ven!"

"VENTUS!" She screamed until her throat felt sore.

**PANG!**

He slapped her.

"Shut up, woman. I don't even have a single feelings for you. I just lure you into my trap and wow, that's easy." he laughed deviously. Tears already stained Xion's cheeks. All this while she had been cheated and that's the reason why Vanitas always reminded her to keep a distance from Ventus.

"I was a clone of Roxas. Xehanort planted a false memories on Roxas's family, thinking that I am really twin of Roxas. Heh, pathetic." he chuckled and continued. "I worked for Xehanort because he always granted my wishes. Roxas left the organization because he was a foolish, and the vacancy I filled had gave me so much advantages."

"What.. do you want.. actually?"

"The ultimate weapon that God would never design.. _The Legendary X-Blade_."

* * *

Meanwhile..

**The Altar of Naught **  
**Castle That Never Was**

Xehanort looked at the large door. The door to Kingdom Hearts but it was still not awakened because the hearts were not completed yet. The young lass would be the golden rule, the most special heart that would unlock Kingdom Hearts. Without even looking back, he knew the presence of the very very important guest.

"You have arrived." The hoarse voice was heard.

"You know I never accept your offer."

"Don't you want a piece of your heart back?"

"I can control it and besides, it never affected my deeds. Why do I have to bother looking for the tiniest part of my heart that was lost 12 years ago?

He smiled and in sudden he surged his weapon right to Vanitas. The masked guy dodged it easily.

"Wow, so fast. Can you teach me that?"

"You have been a good fighter. Let me demonstrate how to fight profesionally."

"Sounds good. Cause I'm gonna teach you what it meant to have a little piece of darkness inside my pure heart." Before Vanitas could even attack, a cloaked figure appeared in front of Xehanort. He halted his attack and retreated to his last position.

"I'm your opponent, Vanitas."

Vanitas clenched his teeth and summoned his keyblade, Void Gear. He pointed the keyblade to his number one rival, Ventus Hayes.

"Where's Xion?"

"Worry about your girl, Vanitas? This is so unlike you. You never had a crush on a girl and unfortunately, the girl is the golden rule to Kingdom Hearts!" Ventus laughed maniacally, driving Vanitas more infuriated and angry at himself for letting Xion fell into the wrong hands.

The sound of clangs broke the silence at there. Wayward Wind and Void Gear clattered. '_He's tough, just like when we were fighting at the cafeteria weeks ago_.' he mumbled. He couldn't deny the strengthness of the blonde. This must had been what Xehanort fed him.

* * *

"Where am I?" Sora stated as he scratched his face and walked around the empty hall. No one seemed to be there. There were many doors but he couldn't simply opened one. What if he get busted and killed afterwards? He wouldn't see Kairi anymore! Sora continued walking as he heard a sound of muffling.

_Mmmmppphhh!_

_Mmmmppphhh!_

"Who-Who's there?!" He turned his head to one door. His hands trembling but then, he remembered why he chose to help Vanitas. He breathed in deeply and pushed the door. The helpless girl was lying on the floor, struggling to get herself free from what restrained her. Hey, he knew that girl.

"Xion? Is it you?"

"Mmmppphhh.."

Sora released the cloth that covered her blue eyes. She seemed shock to see Sora save her. He pulled another cloth that covered her mouth from screaming. He couldn't get Xion free from those chain. '_Come on, Sora. You must know something to do!_' In abrupt, a keyblade that he drew just now appeared in his hand, The Kingdom Key. He pointed the tip towards the lock that held Xion and the chain disappeared. Xion rubbed her arms and hands, feeling comfortable after a few days being tied up. The keyblade vanished, surprised Sora. Vanitas must had helped him.

"Sora? How did you get here?"

"Vanitas brought me here. I'll explain to you later after we meet Vanitas and get the hell out of this creepy place."

"Vanitas brought you? That means.." she kept her sight on the ground. Xion felt guilty for believing Ventus more than him. Vanitas was right. Tears streaming down her face, containing a bit of regret.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. Will you come or not?"

She wiped her tears and nodded.

"Let's kick some ass!"

* * *

Xehanort watched as the duo versus one another. And the final strike brought down Ventus, facing the ground unconsciously. Vanitas breathed heavily and his knees pulled by the gravity, keyblade dropped to the altar.

"You won't get away, Xehanort! This isn't over. You're a coward for running away!"

"I will return." Xehanort smiled and then vanished from his sight. Ventus was lying in pool of blood beside him while he was paralyzed. He had no energy left.

"Hey." Ventus called, despite the blood keep flowing out of him.

"You're good, Vanitas. One day, when I reborn as a human, I'll make sure to be friends with you." Ventus smiled sincerely.

"Hey, you are fading."

"I know." His eyebrows twitched as he whimpered in pain. "Say sorry to Xion." He closed his eyes and in a moment, Ventus was gone. Vanitas sighed, losing his rival in his life wouldn't be challenging anymore.

"Vani!"

He lifted his head to see Xion and Sora running towards him. Thank God, Xion was okay. He tried to get up but failed. Quickly Sora and Xion sat beside him and before they knew, Xion pulled Vanitas closer to her and gave him a romantic kiss. Vanitas widened his eyes, shock at the gesture Xion just made. He gladly accepted and returned the kiss back. All the pain he endured disappeared by a sudden move.

A kiss that was shared by the couple.

"You are safe." Xion embraced him tighly. Vanitas smiled and wrapped his arms around Xion's slender figure.

"Yeah. I'm safe."

Xion felt relax in his arms and then she realised something. The outfit he wore was exactly the same as the mysterious figure. She knew it was him! "You are the masked guy? The helmet guy that protected me?" She touched Vanitas's face and stared into his deep golden eyes.

"Sorry for keeping it secret." He chuckled lightly. Actually that was not the first time Xion kissed him. She had kissed him after Vanitas saved her from Xigbar. The raven-haired female blushed and pouted. Vanitas pulled her into a deep kiss again until Sora voiced out his opinion.

"Sorry to disturb but can we go home right now?" Sora smiled sheepishly while his elder brother shot a death glare that pierced to his heart. Nonetheless, Sora was right. Who wanted to stay in this quiet world? His hand trembling, opening a dark portal that could transport people to anywhere.

Sora helped Vanitas to get up while he was being supported by Xion. They walked to the portal. He was grateful and thanked Ventus. If it not because of him, Xion would never reply his love.

_My angel._

* * *

Guess what? YogurBerry is back! Hi folks and welcome to the Chapter 9 of** I Love To Hate You** :) !  
First of all I really really apologize for abandoning this story because I really had a busy week lately.  
Anyway, enjoy and well, I think I'm not expert for writing an action scene XD

Thanks to** CirciFox81314 , Miwasaki Yuki, HyruleHearts1123** and** Ghostviii** for reviewing!~ Your reviews are much appreciated *wink2*  
Don't forget to leave reviews, you? Yes, you.

Stay tune for ILTHY and finally ending is coming over!

Regards,  
_YogurBerry_


	10. Confession

**Vanitas? Oh please, he thinks he's the king in all situations just because he beat Sora in ranking of Popular Guys, duh. Ventus? Sweet,caring and charming. He's like sugar while Vanitas's like pepper. While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good, Xion stucked between two handsome guys. Which one will win her heart?**

* * *

"Xion!"

She tilted her head to the windows of her room, noticing the curtain was left untied and a guy with full tuxedo climbed into the room.

"Vanitas! I told you to use the front door!" She ruffled his hair affectionately and laughed together with him. He used to enter Xion's bedroom using windows, or the shadow portal. Vanitas was not good in conversing with other people. Although he was bold or audacious, he still held the fear of entering a girl's house. Didn't Xion remember that he still had part of a pure and clean heart? Not that he was a spawn of devil at all time. He sat on her bed while waiting for her to manage her hair and make ups.

"Come on, pretty. We're going to be late for The Prom if you keep doing that. You're naturally beautiful." He snatched the lip balm away from her and kissed the small lips sweetly. "Hey!" Xion blushed madly and pushed Vanitas to her side before mumbling something. "Are you still on the deal with Sora?" She turned to him, the question made Vanitas grinned widely.

"Prom King or not, he's always be my servant." He pinched Xion's nose, giving her a signal to be prepared faster. She hurriedly comb her hair and put on a white ribbon.

"Okay done! Let's get to your car!" Xion said cheerfully and headed towards the door but Vanitas grabbed her hand first.

"Vani?"

"I didn't come here by my Honda Civic."

"Then?"

His right hand summoned a shadow portal, the one he usually used. No wonder he could be anywhere and anytime without a warning.

"Vani, how many times I told you I don't like-Yargh!"

* * *

**The Prom**  
**9.00 p.m.**

The party was not even started yet and people already flooding the school hall. Many came out with odd fashions and not to forget pretty dresses along with casual outfits for the geeks. A slow music played and everyone took the hands of their partner and danced like they did in a dance class.

_Waltz_.

The two couples were already there: Sora and Kairi, and Roxas and Namine. Sora's heart beat like crazy. This year's Prom was gonna be his, not Vanitas's. He must confirmed that. Before the Prom, he already put up posters to vote him for the election of Prom King, to regain his popularity back. Kairi just shook her head with her boyfriend who didn't want to lose with his own elder brother.

Namine and Roxas danced gracefully, not wanting to step on each other's foot like before. Roxas was practically not good at ballroom dancing and Namine's foot hurt once because Roxas tripped over it. It took about a month to apologize at Namine and since that, he focused in dance class and did some trainings like a maniac. Now, the crowds cheered on him and Namine because they danced perfectly to the beat of the song.

The main door of the hall opened, giving echoes throughout the hall and halting the music and people from dancing some more.

"Okay folks, look who's here! We have.." A member of the band that already set up their things on the stage rolled the drums fiercely and the DJ announced the arrival of the Top 1 Popular Guy in Destiny School. "Vanitas Mitsuki and Xion Sasaki!"

The crowd roared in cheer as Vanitas waved and did his famous backflip. Sora just rolled his eyes at his annoying brother. Each student of Destiny School watched as Vanitas and Xion walked in on the red carpet. The jet black-haired guy gave a signal to the DJ, the DJ nodded and gave him a thumbs up. The music boomed as Vanitas and Xion held each other's hand tightly. He gave a her a slight nod of approval, and Xion replied it with a smile.

"Attention, attention please!"

The students gathered in front of the stage, voices and mumbles filled out the area to know the result of the vote prior to The Prom. The DJ cleared his throat, drank some mineral water and continued.

"The time has come for us to know who's gonna be The Prom King and The Prom Queen!" He shouted at the microphone and received hundreds of cheers from the crowd. "Who will be the Prom King this year!" He shouted again, a group of girls screamed for Vanitas, the hotstuff and another screamed for Sora,the coolstuff. This was the great legend of war between siblings.

"Vanitas!Vanitas!"

"Sora!Sora!"

Xion just smiled and turned to Vanitas. "I'm hundred percent sure you're gonna grab the honorary title." Vanitas glanced at her and took her hands, intertwined Xion's finger with his. "Vani?"

"Let's gazing at the star, shall we?"

"But the result is going to come out soon!"

"Nah. It's just kids play."

The raven-haired lass followed the gentleman leaving the hall. She knew Vanitas was actually a nice brother. He only loved to tease Sora because that was the way Sora and him would be close. Ever since he returned from Traverse Town after his uncle sent him back to his parents for his misbehaviour, his home was as just happy as he was.

Meanwhile..

"Announcing the result of this year's Prom. The lucky one to be the Prom King is..."

Kairi wiped Sora's forehead with her napkin, leading Sora to give her a peck on the cheeks. "Wish me luck, strawberry."

"Sora Mitsuki and his partner, Kairi Hoshino as the Prom Queen! Give them your big claps!"

As Kairi and Sora walked to the stage, flashes of cameras brightened the hall. He gained his title back and he surely bid Vanitas goodbye for the ranks. He felt relieved as he managed to maintain his royal title, waving in proud as the crowd cheered for him.

* * *

"Vanitas.. this place is amazing!" She almost had tears on her eyes as she enjoyed the scenery of a large green field, somewhere at the outskirts of Destiny Town. Of course, they went there using Vanitas's dark powers and she didn't mind at all, as long Vanitas was able to keep control of it.

She sat on the clean grass that felt like carpet, and rubbed it before she lied on it. Vanitas did the same and sat beside her, gazing at the star. They talked, laughed, spent time and cherished their wonderful moments together at this grass field.

"Okay, so tell me, how did you get into my dream?"

"It's obvious since I can use darkness." He laughed, took her hand and squeezed it. He rested the back of his hands on his forehead.

"In the dream, I can wield Keyblade also but... why I couldn't retrieve it in reality?"

"You're not ready. When the time came and danger forced you to defend yourself, you will be able to summon it. It's not only you. Sora is able too and not to forget, Roxas." Hearing the name of Roxas made her remember of Ventus. Where was he? Did he die?

"Am I?" She chuckled lightly and gave a small punch on Vanitas's belly.

"Hey! What's that for?"

"Nothing. sure you don't wanna go back? What if you got the title?"

"Being with you is far more important than that prom thingy."

Xion remained silence as he stared into her deep azure blue eyes.

"You know... I'm attracted to you because you are unique. Not just like the other sluts who were after my looks." His tone became low, probably he couldn't find real love since every girl chasing him was just for his appearances. He wanted someone to be by his side every time, quarrelling with him and do everything together. He was not a heartless being, he just needed love.

"You're jealous of Sora, right?" Her lips cracked into a wide grin, the blood flowed to his face as Xion finished her sentence.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!" He tickled Xion, rolling with her as they laughed in glee. The young girl surrendered in defeat. They lifted their body and Xion sat as she leaned her head at his shoulder. How she wished the time would stop for them.

"Erm... Vanitas?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for... saving me."

Vanitas rummaged through his pocket and handed the thing he held in his hand to the girl beside him. Xion widened her eyes as she realised it was a locket carved with 'X Love V', symbolized their names and their love.

"Is it for me?"

"Nah, for this grass."

Xion pouted and turned her face away. The boy smiled, opened Xion's grasp and placed the charming locket in her hands. Still pouting, Xion muttered with her already red face.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

Xion turned her head to Vanitas and his lips met with hers. The guy pulled her closer and embraced her lovely. They closed their eyes, tried to make the kiss more blissfully before Xion pulled apart. Her face was redder than ever.

"I love to hate you, Vanitas."

* * *

Hey hey hey and welcome to** I Love To Hate You**!  
No no no, before you say anything, this is NOT the ending :P just the beginning of epilogue :D  
I'm so so so sorry and forgive me because I lacked of time to update. I had a lot of problems but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon the story :))

I would like to express my gratitude to **Raziel104, HyruleHearts1123, MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharms, CirciFox81314** and** Bloom2fairi** for reviewing! Thanks for supporting me! :D

Stay tune for ILTHY's epilogues and don't forget to leave reviews~ :3

Regards,  
_YogurBerry_


	11. Dirty Tricks

**Vanitas? Oh please, he thinks he's the king in all situations just because he beat Sora in ranking of Popular Guys, duh. Ventus? Sweet,caring and charming. He's like sugar while Vanitas's like pepper. While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good, Xion stucked between two handsome guys. Which one will win her heart?**

* * *

"Gahhhh!"

Vanitas shrugged, stretching his body over and over until it knocked the person sitting next to him. The boy did not dare to say anything to the devil who just woke up from the hell because it would really give you hell if you ever had the guts to ogle at him.

"School assembly is so lame~!" he said in a singsong voice, drawing every person's attention the school hall. Nobody replied him, even the Master of Ceremony would not. The MC cleared his throat.

"This weekend Destiny School will organize a cross-country. The first place would stand a chance to win a trip to Twilight Beach!" he happily exclaimed, students whispered to each other about the grand prize.

"Twilight Beach? Bah, went there trillion times." he knew that he could stand at the beach in a millisecond if he wanted too. The raven-haired boy glanced at his sweet girlfriend sitting behind him. He turned his body over so that he could face her cute features—her hair, her small lips and not to to forget the mesmerizing blue eyes. Oh God why could not he just marry her right now? He sent a flying kiss to the maiden, almost a bunch of girls fainted because they thought Vanitas was flirting with them.

"Not now, Vanitas! Pay attention!" Xion whispered as she heard voices summoning his and her, remembering how their love story spread like wildfire at school. Many girls envied her, the one who could win Vanitas, the bad ass guy's heart.

Meanwhile, Sora sat with Kairi and Riku, as three of them were bestfriends since the age of innocence and trust. The brunette tugged his silver-haired friend's shoulder, giving him a convincing slap.

"Time to show off again, buddy."

"I know." Riku's grin became wider, reaching his ears as cross-country was his favourite program of the year. No one had ever beat his record in the school cross-country history. "But... "

"What?"

"Your lovely brother might get in as well." he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Thinking that Vanitas had confiscated Xion from him, he would not let Vanitas grabbed his place in the cross-country. No way he would ever give Vanitas a chance, not a single chance.

"Vanitas? Oh.. You're right. You'll never win if he's there."

The silver-haired male smacked his forehead, his best-friend-forever supported the devil too, he muttered. "Oh sure? Let's see who's the king here." he tilted his head to see where Vanitas was sitting to find out that he was gone. A few minutes ago, he was still there but now he vanished to nowhere. Riku scratched his head, wondered where his rival might be but ignored as the MC continued the agenda of the assembly.

Vanitas stood outside the school hall, leaning on the glass door. He actually knew what Sora and Riku was conferring about. He chuckled.

"Looks like Sora is on my side, fool."

* * *

**Saturday.**  
**9.00 a.m.**

"On your mark."

The king of darkness looked at the small tent located at the starting line. There, Xion was cheering for him with her cute smile. His heart warmed and it boosted his mood. He was ready to own anyone today, and that included Riku. Xion could not run because she was involved with the care unit. The girl with ebony hair waved at Vanitas, wishing him all the best. He replied by giving thumbs up.

"Get ready."

Riku looked to and fro at Sora. Two days ago he bribed Sora with the upcoming examination paper so that Sora could pass them with flying colours. The purpose was to help him in halting Vanitas from getting in his way. Sora thought for a few hours and refused to help him. He gritted his teeth. If Vanitas was going to win over him, he would play foul tricks.

"GO!"

The teacher pressed the red honks and students of Destiny School started to run. Riku sprinted and sprinted until he felt confident that everyone was quite far away from him. He tried to catch his breath at this rate.

"I'm going to win, baby!"

He ran with his goofy face, not aware that someone he should not meet was running alongside him.

"What are you talking about, stupid?"

His eyes widened upon hearing the mocking voice that he recognized. "Yikes! Vanitas Mitsuki! Sora's troublemaker elder brother!"

"You don't have to be so detailed, peasant."

Peasant?! Who did he think he was? The king?

"How could—you run so fast?" he asked despite his lungs begged for more air. They were running at the same rate but Vanitas did not look affected by the tireness at all. He kept cool, steady and maintained his egoistic way.

"Duh, I'm son of Zeus, God of Lightning. Don't you ever heard that? You must been sleeping in the class, though." Vanitas joked, being facetious although Riku did not give him a single expression at all.

"You think you are going to beat me?"

Sarcasm killed Vanitas.

"Yeah. The probability of me winning against you is 1. See you in thousand years." Vanitas presented him his thumbs down and increased his speed.

Riku clenched his fist and looked behind, Roxas was trying to catch them up. He thought for awhile and smiled deviously, a plan to struck Vanitas. He turned at the corner and waited his first victim. He held his foot out.

_BAM!_

The blonde male tripped and his face crushed at the ground. He had his nose bleeding and cuts below his eyes. His head spun and suddenly his vision became fuzzy. Riku smiled at his working plan and called out the ebony-haired male.

"Oy, Vanitas! Look! Your friend over here had an accident!"

Vanitas stopped, retreated to the scene and shook Roxas. Damn, Roxas had passed out. He pulled his black touch screen Samsung and dialled Xion's number, waiting for her to pick up the call. Riku used this chance to flee and left Vanitas and Roxas alone.

"See you in another thousand years, Vanitas!" he tucked out his tongue and escaped the scene.

Realising he had been gullible and let Riku fled easily, he summoned a shadow portal and pulled Xion's hand. Xion was shocked by his sudden move, scolded him.

"Vani! I don't like shadow portal!" she screamed, vibrating his eardrums so worst.

"Sweetheart, can't you see this brat lying over here? Now help me lift this thing."

"Roxas? Oh my God." she shook Roxas body to wake him up but to no avail. "Wait, I'll call the teacher."

"No, we use shortcut."

"Shortcut!?" Xion knew what Vanitas meant. "Teachers would be freaked out!"

"And Riku would be furious."

"Huh?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Just get these things over!"

* * *

Riku jogged until the sight of school gate was seen. His heart leaped in joy and he did a somersault. He was counting the moment of his victory, kissing the trophy like the years before. He imagined girls surrounding him, giving a seductive kisses on his cheeks, receiving bunch of roses from the crowds and bowing to let the teacher awarded him with medal. He closed his eyes before reaching the finishing line. Vanitas's popularity going to drop and Xion would become his. He laughed maniacally and screamed in glee.

"I'm the champion!"

His face cracked into a smile that every girl longed to see it and his imaginary world exploded by a familiar voice.

"Ehem, what are you bluffing about, idiot?"

His eyes opened in abrupt to see Vanitas drinking a bottle of mineral water and Xion wiping his sweaty forehead with a piece of clean cloth under the secretariat tent. Riku's jaw dropped, not sure if his eyes were deceiving or not but clearly,

Vanitas just beat the hell out of him.

His body had a tremor before making a contact with the ground. Vanitas and Xion looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey! You got a dead body over here!" Vanitas announced. Two boys from the care unit brought a stretcher with them and gasped at the previous winner of cross-country. It was impossible for Riku to pass out when he had a lot more stamina than the other boys in this school. But with Vanitas over here, everything was possible and nothing was impossible. After they brought Riku's unconscious body to another place, Xion placed a kiss on Vanitas's cheeks.

"Congratulations. Although you were actually using the 'shortcut'."

Vanitas chuckled at the word 'shortcut. "Nah, he did first. I used it because he forced me. Unintentionally." he gave Xion a peck on the lips, making her giggle and her face flushed with red. Soon, the cross-country ended with Vanitas receiving a golden trophy and two tickets to the Twilight Beach. Twilight Beach with Xion, wonderful.

* * *

**10.30 p.m.**

Xion dried her hair using a clean towel while walking downstairs to have a movie with her housemates, Kairi and Namine. They had a fun ladies night and decided to turn the movie off and start gossiping about their boys.

"Look who's got a new boyfriend over here." Kairi pinched Xion's cheek, making her squealed in pain. "Hey hey, can we follow you to the Twilight—"

"You know the answer is no, Kai." Xion laughed. In a few weeks when the school was over, she would go a vacation to Twilight Town together with Vanitas. She smiled at the thought that she could have a personal time with him.

"Don't tell me you're going to do it." Namine blurted out, confusing Xion with her statement.

"Do what?"

"Come on, Xion. You are so oblivious." together the sisters threw back and laughed at the oblivious girl, making her furious with them. Her face flooded with blood, get up and threw pillows at them.

"Kairi! Namine!"

* * *

**The next day.**

As Riku closed his locker to get his textbooks, he was greeted with the demon and his minions. He gulped and held his books closer to his chest, arching his back. Never thought that Vanitas would take the cross-country matter seriously. He also wondered how Vanitas reached the school first before him.

"Err, congratulations?" Riku laughed nervously as the wave of anger already stood before him. Soon, Sora, Terra, Seifer, Hayner and a lot of guys joined and surrounded Riku at his locker, giving him no chance to escape.

"Going somewhere, Takanashi Riku?" Roxas appeared beside Vanitas, crushing his fists and straightened his neck.

"I—I'm sorry!"

Vanitas smiled at the timid chicken.

"How about _'let's finish our business'_, shall we?"

* * *

Hellooooo there and welcome to the second last chapter of** I Love To Hate You!**  
Truly sorry that this story was going to an end but don't worry, you still have the bodyguards, aye? XD  
I'm very sorry about the delay of posting this chapter and I would give the same reasons anyway. Although this chapter focused on Vanitas, I promised that there will be a lot of VanitasxXion fluff on the next chapter :) trust me ~

I would like to express my gratitude to **CirciFox81314, Raziel104, MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharms, kingdomkeeper28282, Xyla** and **Xyla Key N. XV** (Are you the same person lol?) and for reviewing and giving comments!

Your support is much appreciated :3 I'm totally sorry for not replying because I was busy as a prime minister lawl jk D:

Stay tune for the **GRAND FINAL CHAPTER** of **ILTHY** :D

_Regards,_  
YogurBerry


	12. Happiness

**Vanitas? Oh please, he thinks he's the king in all situations just because he beat Sora in ranking of Popular Guys, duh. Ventus? Sweet,caring and charming. He's like sugar while Vanitas's like pepper. While being hunted by a group of people who wanted to use her for their own good, Xion stucked between two handsome guys. Which one will win her heart?**

* * *

"Don't ever forget to work out the homework and submit it on the first day after holiday breaks. Clear?"

"Okay, teacher." Every student sighed in defeat, homework were such burdens. Even Xion did not have any mood for these tasks. Homework equalled to 'Half of my energy wasted on random knowledge'.

"If there is no problem then, you are dismissed."

As soon the teacher finished her sentences, the school bell rung, signifying the end of school session for that day. Each student mumbled about the homework they received and how were they planning not to do it during holidays as they walked slowly out from the class.

The black-haired girl picked her purple bag and slung it over her shoulder while carrying a bunch of nightmares called homework. Her foot reached one step out of the class when she spotted him, leaning on the wall and listening to his music player. He did not notice Xion until she pressed the pause button on the music player. Still not knowing, he lifted his head to see who dared to interrupt him but stopped as the most beautiful pair of eyes staring right into his, making his heart melt and leaped in joy.

"Done listening, handsome?"

"I'm waiting for my pretty to done hearing those babbles." He grabbed her hands and pinched her in the nose and she squealed in pain. She paid back by pulling his white cheeks, envied by the fact that Vanitas's skin was fairer than hers but still, appearance was not they wanted, just an abstract known as love. How sweet was that?

Walking beside her as everyone watched made him felt a little bit of pride. He knew that Xion had many secret admirers by the way the guys were looking at her but none of them were brave to make the first move. After he officially became Xion's boyfriend and soul mate, he received amount of threat notes at his locker. Bah, they thought Vanitas did not know who were the real culprits behind those notes and it ended up the culprits were submitted into a ward a day after that thing happened. One rule at Destiny School; never ever mess with The King of Darkness.

As they trudged along the hall, the Prom King and his queen were looking at the board once again to witness their fate. Was he managed to get back his title or Vanitas was still popular among his fangirls?

**TOP 5 POPULAR GUYS IN DESTINY SCHOOL:**

1. SORA MITSUKI

2. ROXAS HAYES

3. VANITAS MITSUKI

4. TERRA MAXWELL

5. RIKU TAKANASHI

Automatically the brunette hugged his red-headed girlfriend in front of everyone, crying in delight. Finally, what he maintained all these 5 years was now his. The spectators began cheering for Sora, all this while he had been fighting with his almost perfect brother, felt relieved. Kairi's lips curved into a smile, hugged his king tightly and lovingly. Everyone aww-ed at the romantic scene showed by the couple.

But they did not notice one thing at the corner of the notice board.

**Best Couple of the Year:**  
Vanitas Mitsuki and Sasaki Xion.

"Aren't they sweet?" Namine expressed, keeping her face away from looking at Roxas. They were still shy although they had been in love for a long time.

Roxas took a quick glance at Sora and Kairi, laughing nervously. "Of course." He replied shortly.

Namine and Roxas stood side by side, shy to show their love towards each other in public, ended up staring at the ranking like idiots. Both of them felt weird with the list of Popular Guys, like a name had disappeared from it. He wondered who was it and thought for it over and over until he gave up. He looked beside and saw Namine blushed from watching Sora and Kairi. He smiled, knowing what he could do to please the girl. Roxas took her hand in his and intertwined her fingers with his. Namine's cheeks hot with blood surging at there, pulled Roxas away from the crowds and pecked him on the cheeks. His eyes widened and they laughed in happiness.

The three wonderful pairs had their own stories. No matter how good or bad they were, they were grateful of meeting one and other. It was a destined future. All of them had happy endings, except Riku.

Riku rubbed his face, feeling what he received from Roxas and Vanitas a few weeks ago. Luckily, some of them were healed quickly. His parents were appalled at his ailment and took him to the hospital to get an expensive treatment. He glanced at Vanitas and Xion who were soon fading away from his sight. Then, he looked at Sora and Kairi. Not to forget Roxas and Namine. Forever alone, wasn't he? He tried to deny the feelings of gloomy and kicked an empty can. The worst thing was, it hit the Principal. The Principal who was a bad-tempered person scowled at Riku angrily and the silver-haired male fled from getting a lecture from the stern Principal.

The Principal sighed and shook his head at one of his well-known student. He seemed to have bad luck these days. He remembered when he called Vanitas Mitsuki to come immediately to his office on the first day of his transfer, Vanitas appeared out of nowhere and suddenly sat in front of his table. That's when he knew the boy was associated with darkness and let him do anything he wanted. He smiled at the thought the boy actually had a kind heart, and let light overpowered the darkness. The Principal nodded and bid goodbye to every student who greeted him.

* * *

_A few days later..._

**Xion's Room**  
**Hoshino's Residence**  
**7.00 a.m**

Upon finishing folding clothes and garments she needed to wear at the beach, she took one by one and gently placed it in her luggage. Vanitas sat at the computer chair, spinning around and sang a song because he had nothing to do.

_Motto hanasou yo,__  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo,__  
TEREBI keshite__ ,__  
Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo._

_(Let's talk more,__  
And about the tomorrow that's before your very eyes.__  
Turn off the television,__  
And look only at me)_

Suddenly Xion giggled, stopping Vanitas from singing further. "Is there something wrong with my voice?"

"No, but, you never tell me you like Utada Hikaru. I always thought you like rock and heavy metal." She hummed the tune of Simple and Clean and zipped her lugagge. "Done!" She happily exclaimed.

"I like you the most, not even Utada Hikaru could beat your cuteness."

Xion's face blushed from the compliment, denying it even though her heart screamed in euphoria. She looked away before replying him. "You have a good voice."

"Thanks." Vanitas hopped off from the chair and his foot caught on something. He tilted his head downwards and picked the _'thing'_ Xion should not left outside her private wardrobe. Vanitas displayed it and asked, "Are you forgetting this, dear?"

"What is that?" Xion asked before even looking at him. Once she found out, she snatched the _'thing'_ away from him and pouted while Vanitas grinned like crazy. Then, he noticed a small box he handed to Xion on their first date.

"Have you opened it?"

"What do you mean?"

He pointed at the tiny box. She felt embarrassed because she was mad at Vanitas that time and did not bother to pick it up after throwing it to the floor of her bedroom.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, cutie. You're not ready yet." He winked, took the box and kept it in his black windbreaker.

* * *

**Destiny Train Station**  
**8.30 a.m**

While waiting for the train to arrive, they sat on the bench cuddling each other. Xion leaned her head at his shoulder and grasped his hand. She did not want to be separated with Vanitas, not again. She regretted that she rejected Vanitas at the first sight but still, Vanitas's love for her was infinity.

"I wondered why you did not use the portal."

He flashed the tickets at her eyes and pinched her cheeks. Why was she always the victim of his pinching?

"Then what are the uses of these? I need to live as a normal person too, you know."

"Just asking." She pouted again, jutting her lips like a duck. But she was cuter. They talked and talked as the time passed by.

After delays and a few technical problems, the train arrived finally. He wanted to wake her up but she was too pretty to be woken up. Vanitas smiled sincerely and carefully tapped on her thighs. "Hey cutie, time to depart now."

"Vani..." She said with eyes still shut close. He thought she was awoke, but then her chest were rose and her breathing proving that she was still asleep. "I... Love... "

Vanitas waited for her last word. Was it going to be him? Or a random guy's name? Gently piggybacking her and went to grab her things, he walked slowly to the train. Uhh, Xion was heavier a little bit than he expected. People on the train were surprised by Vanitas and Xion but he did not show any concern. He placed Xion beside him in the air-conditioned train.

"Vani.."

He kissed her forehead before muttering, "You are indeed a missing piece in my heart."

* * *

**Twilight Hotel**  
**2.00 p.m.**

It did take couple of hours to reach Twilight Town, the City of Sunset. Xion, feeling hazy rested her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and tempted to rest for awhile when a weight crushed on the top of her body. She opened her eyes to see Vanitas, admiring her face.

"Vanitas?" She pushed his body away a little and laughed nervously. Kairi and Namine had told her about this kind of phenomenon would eventually happen but she was not ready yet. Still, Vanitas did not answer her. He leaned his face closer to her and this scared the shit out of Xion. His breath shivered her entire body, signalling how close they were.

_Alone._

_In the room._

"Va...Vani..."

"Hmm?" He replied, brushing the bangs off her forehead.

"I'm... I'm not ready yet!" She yelped and jumped off from the bed.

Vanitas confused at her suddenly burst out laughing. "Do I look like some kind of rapist? I'm still in a full attire." The ebony-haired male was right, he was still in his windbreaker and jeans.

Xion felt a pang of embarrassment and pouted again. That personality was what Vanitas loved. Always pouted whenever he teased her, so fragile and cute.

"Aww, sorry about that. You sleep peacefully. I wanted to wake you up but I can't." He approached her and hugged her from the back as a sign of apologizing to her. "You hibernate like a polar bear."

Xion's face became red, mixed with shy and anger and shouted at his ears.

"VAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**Twilight Beach**  
**11.00 p.m**

The beach seemed quiet as most of the visitors had gone back to their home and hotel. A pair of lovebirds still sat there next to each other on the sand with bare feet. The breeze blew the bangs at her face. She loved it this way, wind blew and leaves of Paopu Tree swayed slightly. She hugged her knees and turned her head towards Vanitas.

Vanitas did the same too. Then, he gave a flying kiss at her, making her giggle with his naughty and romantic attitude. He wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her closer. The whispers between them were as silent as the breeze.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She answered with an approving nod.

He rummaged his pocket and took out the box that Xion thought was empty. This time it was different.

"Open it."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Of course, mademoiselle."

Xion laughed at the word 'mademoiselle'. It had been so long since he used the word. It felt like yesterday they were in cafeteria and glaring at each other. Today, they sat together and stared at each other. She looked into the golden eyes that kept thousands of secrets beyond them. Her slender fingers carefully opened the box and revealed a ring carved with 14 June.

"14 June?"

"The day we met." He kissed her hand softly and locked his eyes at hers. He knew that Xion did not even want to look at him in the first place, that was why he left the box empty. Now he knew Xion was ready, he was also ready to confess everything kept in his heart. For the first time, his heart thumped loudly.

"Xi.. Xio..Xion." Vanitas breathed in and out slowly, calming himself.

"Would you marry me?"

Xion was reluctant to put any words. Her mouth clenched and she was not able to say any word. Did Vanitas really conveyed his proposal? Wait, this was too early. Far too early for school students like them.

"Erm.. erm..."

"I know it's too early but not like we are going to get married tomorrow." He kissed her on her left cheek. "Would you like to try again?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

"Would you marry me, Sasaki Xion?"

She did not answer him, instead she brushed her lips on his. Vanitas was shocked and excited at the same time. They shared a kiss that was longed enough by the couple. After they broke the kiss, Xion tried to catch her breath. She looked into his golden eyes and slowly whispered.

"I love you."

Then, they shared kisses again. They were not lust, but a sign of love and happiness.

* * *

A light flashed in front of them with a beep sound, halting them from further actions.

"Crap! I forgot to off the sound and flash!"

Sora adjusted his camera with Kairi shushed him in the bushes. Roxas smacked his forehead at Sora's clumsiness and Namine ducked beside his boyfriend.

"You manage to take the photo right?" Namine asked and got an appoval.

"This will be the school's hotstuff." Kairi let out a small laugh.

"Now let's get our asses out of here before..." Sora did not finish his words when two figures appeared in front of four of them.

"Before what, Sora?" Xion asked with a devious smile on her face.

"I get it. That's why I feel like being followed from the train station until here. I never knew that dear brother has a habit of spying my love life." Vanitas chuckled darkly while thinking of ways to dispose their dead bodies.

Roxas gulped and counted.

"1... 2... 3... RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

The beach was filled with noise of laughter and curses. This was the joy that Xion had been craving in her highschool life. Meeting Vanitas was not a coincidence, but a fate. Same thing for Vanitas. He had found what he was been looking for.

_Void in his heart._

A picture showing Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine were chased by the hungry Xion and Vanitas.

We could not find the happiness, but to create it from within ourselves.

From a distance, a figure smiled at the boisterous group. He opened his hood and winked. The blonde held out a paper which wrote:

_Fin._

* * *

Helllooo there and said goodbye to **I Love To Hate You** :(  
Sorry that it has to end but that does not meant that Xion and Vanitas will end too, right? **Long live VanitasxXion!**  
Forgive me for updating late, I have exams next week, **wish me luck** :D

Here's the hug and kisses to:

**Raziel104** - Thanks for supporting me all this while and goodluck in writing your fanfics! :DD

**CirciFox81314** - Aww don't be sad, I'll always be here to write VanitasxXion :]

**MagicallyDeliciousLuckyCharms** - You too, don't be sad. I have a lot of project with Xion and Vanitas! Smiles! :D

**kingdomkeeper28282** - Awww sorry if it is not fluffy enough :[

**TwilightIsn'tLiterature** - Hey! Your name's interesting xD thanks for liking :D yeah bitchslap! XD

**Xyla Key N. XV -** Heyy there hyperactive girl :3 *ruffles your hair* thanks for supporting and blew me out of my mind with your gaga ideas and comments xD I was amused hehe :3 and call me Kiku or YogurBerry, it's not ithy

**DreamingDreams** - You are dreaming dreams? How is that? hehe just kidding :3 you should read the last part and that's the question for your answer :D

**AND TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS, I AWARD YOU WITH CAKES AND CANDIES** (lol just kidding! XD)

Soooo, goodbye for now :( and see all of you in the next project of** The Bodyguards** and **Shattered Dreams**! (Don't forget to read and review them!)

Regards and with love,  
_YogurBerry_


End file.
